Learn to Love Again
by CaramelKity
Summary: Her mother died when she was 10, her and her brother aren't as close as they were before. What can Aila do? Well all that changes when a certain boy comes into her life but... he's a bit catty! Kyoxoc
1. Prolouge

CaramelKity: Hiyas! Wow, I can't believe I FINALLY posted a story on here.

Mone: About time too.

CaramelKity: Shut up! It's not my fault I lost the paper!

Mone: No, it's your fault you were too lazy to look for it!

CaramelKity: -depression corner- I know... don't rub it in...

Mone: -sighs- CaramelKity does not own Fruits Basket... no matter how many pictures she has of Kyo. -whispers- She talks to them too.

CaramelKity: DON'T TELL THEM THAT!

* * *

Prologue

A mother lay in the middle of a snowy field, her blood staining the soft white snow underneath her. A small figure, a young girl, was kneeling beside her crying. "M-mommy … come on. G-get up…" the little girl sobbed clutching her mothers her mother's shirt. "Aila… take care… of your little brother… for me. I'm… sorry that… I can't… protect… you anymore. Happy… birthday… sweetie… I… love… you…" the mother said with her last breaths.

She closed her eyes and her body went limp. Aila took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. A little boy ran out of the woods and clung to her arm. "Big sister… what's wrong with mommy?" Fletcher asked, looking at his fallen mother with confused eyes. Aila slowly let go of her mother and hugged her little brother tightly. "Mommy's sleeping Fletcher." Aila whispered. "She'll wake up right big sissy?" the little boy said hopefully. Aila's breath hitched in her throat as she clutched Fletcher's jacket tighter, making her knuckles turn white. "I'm sorry… Mommy's not waking up." Aila said sadly.

She looked up to see tears fall from Fletcher's face. "But if Mommy doesn't wake up… who will take care of us?" Fletcher asked. Aila wiped the tears off of Fletcher's face with her thumb. "I'll take care of us. I promised mommy, I'll promise you too. Alright?" Aila said confidently, her mouth twitching into a small smile. _'I have to stay strong for Fletcher. We're all each other have now.' _She thought. Aila looked at her mother once more, and something caught her eye. A Silver locket, and a Golden fox pendant. Fletcher followed his sister's gaze and looked at the two items thoughtfully, before removing the items from the body.

"Fletcher, what are you doing?" Aila asked as Fletcher handed her the Silver locket. "We should have something to remember mommy by. She would want that." Fletcher said putting the Golden fox pendant in his pocket. Aila opened the small locket and stared at the two pictures inside. On the left was a picture of Aila when she was five holding a newborn Fletcher. On the right was a picture of their mother smiling, her chocolate brown hair shining in the sunlight. Aila sighed and closed the locket and hooked it around her neck. "Yeah, she would." Aila said. She took Fletcher hand and walked back the path they came from.

_I remember that day like it happened yesterday. I had just turn 10, and Fletcher was 5. But, every time I remember it, it seems more and more unreal. That my loving mother would die. On. My. Birthday._

* * *

__CaramelKity: -laying in her depression corner moaning-

Mone: I suppose a cookie won't fix this will it?

CaramelKity: No it won't.

Kyo: -walks in and sees CaramelKity on the floor- Should I be concerned that she's writing the story?

Mone: Yes. Yes you should.


	2. Character Info

Aila Nagajima

Age: 16

Hair color: Bright Red

Skin color: Lightly tanned

Eye color: Golden

Likes: High places, sweets, being alone, the dark, martial arts, pranks.

Hates: Sour things/Vegetables, being crowded, nagging, being the weaker man, milk.

Personality: Whenever it snows Aila thinks of the day her mother died and it sends her into a state of depression. She never lets people see her cry, especially her brother. She uses martial arts to vent her anger. School aggravates her, so do people. She is a very valuable friend. If you're in trouble, she'll put the person through hell and back for you.

* * *

Fletcher Nagajima

Age: 11

Hair color: Blonde

Skin color: Pale (he doesn't spend a lot of time outside)

Eye color: Green

Likes: The ground, candy, being with his friends and his sister, making new friends

Hates: Being alone, bullying, fighting, the dark,

Personality: Fletcher is the sweetest boy you will ever meet. The winter is a painful season for him, but mostly his older sister. He can't stand to see her so sad, but he also can't stand that Aila won't show her feelings. She won't let him help with her problems and that's what's driving him away from her.


	3. Chapter 1

CaramelKity: I'm still mad at you.

Mone: Come on! It's been forever and you're still holding a grudge?

Kyo: What are you mad for now?

CaramelKity: She thought that it was funny it eat pocky in front of my face for a full ten minutes! I was so mad that I decided to write on different stories including this one.

Kyo: O_o Wait… you mean that you've been writing and ignoring her at the same time?

CaramelKity: Yep! I've actually been doing work!

Mone: Oh dear lord the world is ending!

CaramelKity: I'm sorry Kyo did you hear something?

Shigure: Anyway, CaramelKity does not own Fruits Basket, only Aila, Fletcher, and any other OCs she may make.

CaramelKity, Kyo, Mone: How the heck did you get in here?!

The room was dark as a figure moved through the room. His green eyes glowing as he looked around and lightly stepped into the moonlight, making his blonde hair shine. He looked at his sleeping older sister and sighed, walking over to her bed. _'Why can't you be this peaceful all the time? Why do you keep pushing me away?' _he thought moving a strand of hair away from her face.

He sighed and looked at the clock on her bed stand. 4:00am, time to get moving. "Aila wake up." Fletcher said as he ripped the covers off her bed. Said teen groaned as she sat up. "What day is it?" she asked before yawning. "Tuesday." Fletcher answered. Aila started to sweat nervously. "A-and what time is it?" she stuttered. "Four o' clock." Fletcher said.

Aila's eyes almost popped out of her head. "WHAT? Oh no I'm going to be in so much trouble! Kazuma-sensei's going to kill me!" she yelled as she ran around the room trying to get ready. Fletcher sighed and went to the kitchen to fix a bowl of cereal for himself. _'Idiot.'_ He thought. When Aila ran into the kitchen she was wearing a red t-shirt that said, "Piss me of and see what happens" and light blue shorts with some black flip-flops. "Your hair is a mess." Fetcher said.

Aila sighed in aggravation, "I don't care! Where's my duffle bag?" she asked. Fletcher was about to answer but when Aila stepped into the kitchen, she tripped over said bag. "Under your feet." Fletcher mumbled before eating another spoonful of Fruity Pebbles. "I found it!" Aila said into the ground. She sat up on her knees and started digging through the bag and pulled out her cellphone.

_3 missed calls. _Aila paled. "If you don't leave now, then you'll be stuck cleaning the whole dojo." Fletcher said. "I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" the 16 year old yelled running toward the front door. She put on her shoes as fast as she could and ran out of the house. Fletcher sighed as he put his empty bowl in the sink.

Aila ran down the street and around a corner, turning into a yard full of cherry blossom trees. _'Please. Please! Please don't let him notice I'm late!' _Aila thought desperately skidding to a stop in front of the large dojo. She slid the paper door open slowly and took her black converses beside everyone else's shoes, but there was an extra pair today. _'That's strange-' _"You're late."

Aila flinched as she turned around slowly. "H-hey Kazuma-sensei. How are you?" She stuttered. Kazuma smirked as he held up a mop and a bucket. Aila sighed and took the appliances and started cleaning. "That's the third time this week. Are you sure you're going to bed early?" Kazuma asked. Aila froze. "Or did you stay up till twelve reading again? I swear you're to much work." Kazuma laughed.

Aila laughed along with him. "You know me too well." She said. "Hey Sensei when are we- Who are you?" A boy asked. He had blazing orange hair and crimson eyes. He wore a tight fitting black t-shirt and tan cargo pants. "I'm sorry but I don't give information to talking oranges." Aila said smirking while mopping past him. "Then what does that make you? An apple?" The boy shot back. Aila stopped in her tracks. "You tryin' to start something?" She snapped. "Maybe I am! What are you going to do about it? Huh, apple?" the boy said, raising his voice. He stumbled as the mop in Aila's hands flew by his face and embedded itself in the wall. "Oops. It slipped." Aila spat smirking.

"Kyo! Aila! Stand down!" Kazuma said sternly. He knew if he didn't stop them, things could get ugly. Very ugly. "But Kazuma-sensei! He/She started it!" The teens said at the same time, pointing at each other. "I don't care I'm ending it!" Kazuma said folding his arms across his chest. Aila sighed as she went over and took the mop out of the wall. "I'm going to go train." She muttered tossing the mop on the ground beside the bucket and walking out of the room.

Kyo watched her as she walked out. _'Who the heck was that?" _Kyo thought. "Sometimes she can be a real handful." Kazuma mumbled glancing at the hole in his wall that the mop stick made. "You mean she's always like this? How long has she been coming to this dojo?" Kyo questioned. He's never seen this Aila chick here before; he wanted to know why he never noticed.

"Aila isn't like this all the time, only when she's provoked. She's been coming here ever since she was 10. She lives alone with her younger brother." Kazuma explained looking into the training room that Aila walked into. She was wearing the same attire from before; it's just that the red shirt was replaced with a black midriff tube top. Aila was going at the punching bag with all she had, working up a sweat and her cheeks were a light pink from the workout.

"Do you see how Aila is going after certain points of the punching bag Kyo?" Kazuma asked. The orange-headed boy nodded, noticing a definite pattern in the girls fighting skill. "She's training herself into a human weapon; going after the vital points in the body. That's why I stopped you from fighting her earlier. If I didn't well…"

"If he didn't then I would have killed you." Aila said taking a sip from her water bottle. Kyo didn't seem very impressed. "I'll believe it when I see it. You and me, right now, no holding back." He demanded.

Aila smirked. "You're on."

CaramelKity: MUAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!

Kyo: Please! I'm not scared of some girl! I'll beat her easy.

CaramelKity: Don't underestimate Aila Kyo…. OMG I BROKE THE 1000 WORK LIMIT! WHOOHOO!

Kyo: And that's a good thing?

CaramelKity: Yes… yes it is.


End file.
